videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Phoenix Wright
|primer_juego = Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2001) |saga = |tipo = Humano |origen = Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos |rol = Protagonista |especial = Un abogado que lucha por sus clientes hasta las últimas consecuencias. Tiene la confianza de que al final siempre encontrará la verdad y por eso sigue hasta en momentos en donde sus colegas se rendirían. }} Phoenix Wright, conocido en Japón como Naruhodou Ryuuichi, es un abogado defensor ficticio en la serie de videojuegos Ace Attorney. Phoenix es el protagonista en los primeros tres títulos de la serie de juegos, un personaje jugable en el cuarto y tiene un cameo en el quinto. Información general Phoenix es un joven alto, de pelo negro y puntiagudo, sus ojos son azules, mide 1,76 m de alto y es de complexión atlética. Es bastante ingenuo, pero cuando piensa para sí mismo es mordaz e irónico. Phoenix Wright contribuyó en la reintroducción del sistema jurídico dentro de la ley de California. Era un abogado defensor de renombre, conocido por darle la vuelta a los casos inesperadamente, consiguiendo que el acusado sea declarado inocente, así como encontrando al verdadero asesino. Wright ha estado en al menos 14 casos en su carrera (sin contar los realizados fuera de la línea de tiempo de la saga), de los cuales, en todos sus juicios, consiguió un veredicto de no culpabilidad, excepto dos veces. La primera fue debido al hecho que su cliente fue el autor intelectual del crimen, a diferencia del resto, en los cuales sus clientes eran inocentes. Durante el segundo caso, su cliente desapareció antes de recibir un veredicto, lo que hizo que le quitarán su distintivo. El número del distintivo de letrado de Wright era 26381. Historia Inicios Phoenix Wright creció como hijo único. A los 9 años, durante su cuarto curso, estuvo en la misma clase que Miles Edgeworth y Larry Butz. Un día fue acusado de robar el dinero para el almuerzo de Edgeworth. Debido a la falta de coartada, todos asumieron que Phoenix era el culpable, pero Butz y Edgeworth le ayudaron diciendo que no había ninguna prueba (15 años más tarde se descubriría que Butz fue el culpable). Tras eso, los tres se hicieron grandes amigos. Edgeworth les dijo que quería ser un abogado, como su padre, Gregory. A pesar de que Larry faltó a clase el día del robo nadie sospechaba de él, excepto Miles, y Larry le confesó a Edgeworth (al final del último juicio de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) que él había robado el dinero, entregándole la misma cantidad. Universidad Wright estudió arte y derecho en la Universidad Ivy. Un día vio en un periódico un artículo que hablaba sobre Edgeworth y las sospechas de que pactaba con testigos y falsificaba pruebas. Su amigo se había convertido en un fiscal, irreconocible para Wright. Aunque Wright intentó contactar con él, fue ignorado. Entonces decidió que si se hacía abogado, podría encontrarse a Edgeworth en los tribunales. Un día en el que iba a los juzgados, se encontró con Dahlia Hawthorne. Ella le regaló un collar para poder deshacerse de las pruebas de su último crimen que secretamente contenía una botellita llena de veneno. Empezaron a salir, aunque Wright no sabía que en realidad se encontraba con su hermana gemela Iris. En su tercer año, fue acusado de la muerte de un estudiante, Doug Swallow. La abogada de Wright fue Mia Fey, una novata que no había tomado un caso desde hacía un año. Fey descubrió a la verdadera culpable, Hawthorne. La defensa de Fey aún inspiró más a Wright para seguir la carrera de derecho. Carrera como abogado 2016-2017 Después de recibir su distintivo de abogado, Wright se convirtió en el aprendiz de Mia Fey y miembro del Bufete Fey & Co.. En el primer caso defendió con éxito su amigo de la infancia, Larry Butz. Cuando Mia fue asesinada, su hermana, Maya Fey, fue sometida a juicio, y Wright finalmente se enfrentó a Edgeworth en un juicio. Wright venció a Edgeworth, siendo ésta su primera derrota. Wright heredó la empresa de Mia, cambiándole el nombre a Bufete Wright & Co., y Maya Fey se convirtió en su asistente. Wright se enfrentó a Edgeworth en otro caso, en la que la estrella de televisión Will Powers fue acusado de asesinato. Wright se encontró defendiendo a su rival en el asesinato del abogado defensor, Robert Hammond. El fiscal fue el mentor de Edgeworth y padre adoptivo, Manfred von Karma, que haría cualquier cosa para mantener sus 40 años de récord perfecto. La investigación de Wright del asesinato lo llevó a descubrir toda la historia del no resuelto incidente DL-6, que tuvo como resultado la muerte del padre de Edgeworth. von Karma resultó ser el asesino del incidente DL-6, además de haber sido también el que estaba detrás del plan para matar a Robert Hammond. Después de este último caso, Maya sentía que ahora era una carga y se marchó para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades de médium. Wright dejó de aceptar casos después de que Maya se fue, hasta que Ema Skye entró en su oficina en busca de ayuda ya que su hermana había sido acusada de asesinato. Con las herramientas de ciencia forense de Ema, tales como el polvo de huellas dactilares y el líquido de pruebas Luminol, Wright fue capaz de descubrir la verdad detrás del asesinato, además de los acontecimientos de hace dos años en el incidente SL-9. 2017-2018 Ya Wright era un abogado de cierto renombre, y gracias a ello, llegó a sus manos una agente de policía con poca suerte: Maggey Byrde. Maggey se vio involucrada en el asesinato de su novio policía. Wright logró que la declararan inocente. Unos meses antes, Wright fue a la aldea Kurain, donde Maya se había ido a entrenar sus técnicas de canalización, debido a su cliente, el Dr. Turner Grey, deseaba canalizar a una enfermera de su clínica, Mimi Miney. Eso se debía a un rumor que circulaba sobre la mala calidad de su clínica, gracias a que Mimi había medicado mal a unos pacientes y, unos días después, murió en un accidente. La canalización le correspondía a Maya, pero durante la misma, se escucharon unos disparos, y Grey apareció muerto. Acusaron a Maya. Durante el juicio, conoció a Franziska von Karma (hija del fiscal Manfred von Karma y hermana adoptiva de Miles Edgeworth), quien, al igual que su padre, haría lo posible para ganar. Ocultó una prueba crucial: una foto tomada por Lotta Hart, que demostraba la inocencia de Maya. También conoció a Pearl Fey, hija de la maestra Kurain en ese momento, Morgan Fey. Durante el segundo juicio, Phoenix demostró que quien asesinó al Dr. Grey no fue Maya con el cuerpo de Mimi canalizado; sino la misma Mimi, quien no murió en el accidente. La verdadera víctiva del accidente fue Ini Miney, hermana menor de Mimi, pero cuyo rostro quedó calcinado y durante la cirugía reconstructiva, le pusieron el de su hermana. Con eso, ganó el caso, y significó la primera derrota de Franziska. Su siguiente caso fue el asesinato del jefe de pista Berry, dueño del circo con el mismo nombre. También ganó el caso, derrotando a Franziska una vez más. Meses más tarde, debía defender a un actor de televisión que interpretaba al Samurái de Níquel. Matt Engarde, su cliente, era acusado de asesinar a Juan Rivera, actor de una serie que competía con el Samurái de Níquel. tras el asesinato, Maya fue secuestrada por Shelly de Killer, un famoso asesino por encargo, quien le dijo que debían declarar a Matt inocente si no quería que perdiera la vida. La fiscal volvía a ser Franziska. Para el final del primer juicio, se descubrió que Adrian Andrews, representante de Engarde, había modificado la escena del crimen. Tras una investigación, encabezada por Edgeworth (a quien Phoenix daba por muerto) y después de interrogar a Engarde con el magatama, el actor mostró su verdadera personalidad: un hombre cínico que odiaba que los demás se le interpusieran. Engarde le confesó a Phoenix que él había mandado a Shelly de Killer a matar a Juan Rivera, y que lo había grabado todo. Durante el último juicio, esta información salió a la luz, lo que hizo que de Killer perdiera la confianza en Matt y soltara a Maya. Engarde fue declarado culpable por ser la mente maestra del crimen. Fue el primer caso que Phoenix perdió. 2018-2019 Phoenix se vio involucrado en el robo de una urna (de la aldea Kurain) -con el famoso ladrón Mask*DeMasque como defendido- y en el asesinato de un programador de computadoras -con Maggey Byrde como defendida-, saliendo victorioso en ambos. El fiscal en ambos casos fue Godot. El último caso fue el asesinato de Elise Deauxnium, autora de libros infantiles. La acusada era Iris, una discípula del templo donde ocurrió el asesinato. Iris guardaba un parecido increíble con la ex-novia y casi asesina de Phoenix, Dahlia Hawthorne, lo que le impulsó a defenderla. Durante el asesinato, Maya estaba encerrada en una cueva como entrenamiento de canalización, completamente aislada. El puente que conectaba la isla de la cueva y el puente se quemó a consecuencia de un rayo. Phoenix intentó cruzarlo cuando aún estaba en llamas, pero cayó al agua y contrajo una neumonía grave. La investigación del caso la tuvo que encabezar Edgeworth para sustituir a Phoenix, y la fiscal tuvo que ser Franziska, pues Godot estaba "haciendo cosas importantes". Tras el primer juicio, se determinó que Iris pudo haber salido del templo al momento del asesinato, y que, por ende, no se quedó en su habitación. Continuaron la investigación y descubrieron que el verdadero lugar del crimen era el templo donde estaba la cueva, en la isla que estaba aislada y sin comunicación. En la isla habían pruebas que incriminaban a Maya. Durante el segundo juicio, se descubrió que al momento del asesinato, Maya, Elise, Pearl e Iris eran las únicas personas en la isla, por lo que solamente dos personas podían declarar: Maya (que aún estaba encerrada en la cueva) y Franziska (Que estaba intentando sacar a Maya de la cueva) e Iris. Esta última declaró que vio a Maya asesinar a Elise, pero Phoenix afirmó que eso era imposible, pues ella era la madre de Maya y Mia, Misty Fey, quien había cambiado su nombre tras "fracasar" en una canalización durante el caso DL-6. Iris confesó estar mintiendo, pues en realidad no era ella misma, sino el espíritu de Dahlia canalizado en su cuerpo. Dahlia e Iris resultaron ser hermanas gemelas, hijas de Morgan Fey y hermanas mayores de Pearl Fey. Dahlia desveló que, al momento del asesinato, era su espíritu quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de Elise y que Maya vio al verdadero asesino. En ese instante, Franziska entró al juicio con la verdadera Iris. Mia, que estaba en el juicio a través del cuerpo de Pearl, le dijo a Dahlia que se rindiera de una vez, puesto que nunca le ganaría. El espíritu de Dahlia se desvaneció, dejando libre a su canalizadora: Maya. La médium había canalizado a Dahlia siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermana Mia tras el asesinato de Elise, y reveló ante todos la identidad del verdadero asesino, de la otra persona que estaba en la isla y que conocía el plan: Godot. Godot se enteró del plan en un encuentro que tuvieron Dahlia y Morgan en prisión. Al final, Maya decidió volver a la Aldea Kurain y quedarse como la maestra. Inhabilitación Tres meses después de ese último caso, Phoenix tuvo un último caso que recién se le había transferido; y a su penúltimo cliente: Zack Gramarye, acusado de asesinar a su mentor, Magnifi Gramarye. El fiscal del caso era Klavier Gavin. Durante el juicio surgió otro sospechoso: Valant Gramarye, aprendiz de Magnifi. Cuando el juicio no parecía seguir avanzando, Phoenix recibió una prueba de manos de Trucy Gramarye, que era una página del diario de Magnifi donde este último afirmaba que Zak no lo había matado, lo que dejaba a Valant como el verdadero asesino. Cuando Phoenix presentó la prueba, Klavier demostró que era falsa. Al final, Zack se "desvaneció" y dejó el juicio inconcluso. La prueba le costó a Phoenix el distintivo de abogado, y también su profesión. Phoenix no se rindió y continuó su investigación, que terminó 7 años más tarde. Con ella, descubrió que ni Zack ni Valant pudo asesinar a su mentor, sino que él se suicidó luego de hablar con Valant; que la hoja del diario era una prueba verdaderamente falsa, mandada a hacer por Kristoph Gavin, anterior abogado del caso pero sustituido por Phoenix, y con la que quería demostrarle al mundo que Phoenix no era mejor abogado que él. Regreso Capcom ya ha confirmado que para el próximo título de la serie, ambientado un año después del final de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Phoenix regresará como protagonista principal, de vuelta como abogado defensor, aunque aún se desconocen los detalles de la historia, salvo que tendrá una nueva asistente, una abogada novata, de nombre Kokone Kizuki, que aparentemente sustituirá a Maya Fey. Recupera su distintivo de letrado y vuelve a la defensa de sus clientes en el cual se enfrenta contra Gaspen Payne y demuestra la inocencia de su cliente Junniper Woods. En el trailer aparace su viejo rival Miles Edgeworth quien es fiscal regional de la ciudad, cargo que logro después de la resolución del KG.8, pero no se sabe en que caso se enfrentara contra el. Habilidades Apariciones en videojuegos Serie Ace Attorney *En el primer juego, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Phoenix lucha contra la pérdida de su mentor y colega la abogada defensora Mia Fey. A lo largo del juego, Phoenix es contratado para defender de asesinato a varias personas, incluyendo a su amigo Larry Butz. El juego termina con Phoenix defendiendo a su rival el fiscal Miles Edgeworth. *En Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All, Phoenix defiende a Maya Fey, la hermana menor de Mia, y se enfrenta a la fiscal de 18 años Franziska von Karma. *En Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations, Mia Fey defiende a Phoenix después de ser acusado de asesinar al ex-novio de su novia durante su estancia en la universidad. Posteriormente, Phoenix se enfrenta al ex-colega de Mia, Godot. *Siete años antes de los eventos de Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Phoenix es obligado a entregar su insignia de abogado después de presentar prueba falsa durante un caso, aunque él no lo sabía. Poco después adoptó a Trucy Enigmar y cambió el nombre de su oficina a "Agencia polivalente Wright". Apollo Justice defiende a Phoenix de asesinato y lo contrata como abogado para su agencia. * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Dual Destinies, regresa como abogado luego de 8 años de su inhabilitación. *Phoenix Wright tiene un cameo en el tercer episodio de Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. *Phoenix Wright tiene un cameo en el último episodio de Gyakuten Kenji 2. Otras apariciones *Phoenix Wright aparece en la adaptación de manga de la serie, escrita por Kenji Kuroda, ilustrada por Kazuo Maekawa y publicada por Kodansha. *Era un personaje planeado para aparecer en el videojuego de pelea Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars, lo cual no ocurrió debido a los problemas que tuvieron los desarrolladores con la versión traducida de un ataque de Phoenix. *Phoenix aparece junto con Franziska von Karma y Miles Edgeworth como cartas en el juego SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *Phoenix Wright aparecerá en un crossover, junto con el profesor Layton (level-5), para la Nintendo 3DS, en el juego Profesor Layton vs Ace Attorney, que se lanzó en Japón en 2012. *Phoenix Wright hace un pequeño cameo en Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds en el ending de Hulka junto con Miles Edgeworth. Pero es jugable en la versión "Ultimate" del juego de lucha. *Phoenix Wright, Winston Payne, Dick Gumshoe y el juez son los únicos cuatro personajes en aparecer en todos los juegos de la serie Ace Attorney. Payne aparece siempre en el primer juicio de cada juego (incluyendo Ace Attorney: Investigations, donde es un cameo durante la investigación del primer caso); y Gumshoe aparece en el último juicio de Wright en "Apollo Justice". Wright hace dos cameos en la subserie "Investigations", y en ambas ocasiones, ni Edgeworth o Wright se han dado cuenta de la presencia del otro. El juez aparece siempre en los juicios, cuando no su hermano, y en Ace Attorney: Investigations, aparece en el cuarto caso. *Phoenix Wright aparece en el anime Minami-ke Okaeri episodio 10, en el que Touma está leyendo un manga, en la página se encuentra la imagen de Phoenix Wright. *Phoenix Wright aparece en versión mono, como parodia en panty y stocking with garterbelt, en el que actúa como abogado defensor de las hermanas Anarchy en un juicio en el que se descubrirá quien es la persona detrás del asesinato del fantasma, el señor esposo Petter. Curiosidades *En Internet es un personaje usado generalmente para bromas, con su famosa frase Objection! (en español, ¡Protesto!). *Naruhodō Ryūichi es su nombre original en japonés; es renombrado como Phoenix Wright en el resto del mundo. El creador del juego quiso apellidarle así por hacer la gracia de "Is that right, Mr. Wright?". Maya, Larry y Pearl le llaman Nick, ya que es un diminutivo de Phoenix. En japonés, Naruhodō literalmente significa Ya veo. Galería Referencias Véase también Enlaces externos Categoría:Abogados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Heroes